


What You Wish For

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Background Relationships, Bedazzled Fusion, Bisexual Male Character, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Dimension Travel, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay Male Character, Harry Potter Next Generation, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Outdoor Sex, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Scorpius has been in love with James Sirius Potter for years to no avail, but that's all about to change, with a little help from a totally legal wish-fulfillment ritual. Now he just needs to get Albus on board with his plan, because Scorpius may be in love with James, but it's Albus he can't live without. Which is a completely normal thought to have about your best mate, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely inspired by the movie [Bedazzled](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bedazzled_\(2000_film\)), which is a really fun movie, and I totally recommend. I apologise if the magical mechanics in this one seem a little hand-wavy. I did my best, but it turns out magical wish-fulfilling rituals are kind of a bitch to nail down. 
> 
> Thank you times a thousand to C&C for being amazing cheerleaders, pre-readers, betas, and people. You both are the best! ♥

Scorpius hurried across the lawn, clutching his robes tighter around his torso to block out the chill. It was mid-spring, but the night air still had the cold bite of winter as it swirled around him. Malfoy Manor loomed dark and impressive, and though it was a good half-mile away, it seemed to Scorpius as if the shadows from the high rooftops and turrets were reaching towards him across the moonlit grounds, as if the Manor itself knew what he was about to do, and disapproved. 

Scorpius shook the feeling off; he had nothing to fear. The Manor was silent and empty—as it should be, considering his parents were in France for the month—but he couldn't stop feeling strangely exposed as he crossed the open, grassy lawn towards a copse of trees at the far edge of the property. Not for the first time, he wished he wasn't such rubbish at Apparating, and that flying at night didn't give him anxiety attacks. The Malfoy property was extensive, and dew was already beginning to collect on the blades of grass and various shrubberies. His shoes and socks were damp, but there was no use applying a drying charm until he reached his destination. Distracted as he was, he doubted the charm would last the several minutes it would take until he arrived.

He patted the bag pressed firmly against his side, feeling the heavy tome and the various other materials he'd need for the ritual through the thick canvas. His nerves jangled with something like excitement and apprehension, though he tried to focus on the former. Scorpius didn't care what Albus had said, this was a brilliant idea. This was going to work. This _had_ to work. 

Scorpius had discovered the ritual last week when his father had enlisted him to help clean out his grandfather's old study, since he and grand-mère had decided to permanently relocate to France. Scorpius had never been able to pass up an opportunity to flick through ancient texts, and he'd actually been excited at the prospect of discovering what secrets the old study contained. He'd never expected to find the answer to all of his prayers in one of the dusty old books, but that was fate for you. Just when he'd resigned himself to living a life full of yearning for somebody who would never notice him, a higher power decided to intervene. Not that Albus saw it that way, but what did he know? Albus didn't understand what it was like to go years without having the one person he wanted most in the world, what it was like to rank so low that you never even registered as a potential prospect for the object of your desire. It was torture, and it was finally about to come to an end.

Scorpius had been going into his fourth year at Hogwarts when he'd fallen in love with James Sirius Potter. His father had let Scorpius stay at the Potter house for an entire month over the summer, though Scorpius was fairly sure he wouldn't have if he'd known what it would lead to. James was two years older and he'd been so cool and dreamy, with his broad shoulders, tanned skin, and swoopy hair. Scorpius had spent countless days sitting under one of the big trees in the Potter's backyard while James and Albus zoomed around on their brooms. Albus was good, but it had been James that Scorpius couldn't keep his eyes off of, the summer sun glinting off his auburn hair and making Scorpius's belly do somersaults.

It had been six years since that glorious summer, and Scorpius still got butterflies every time he thought of James's warm, brown eyes and sinfully sexy smile. Of course, it didn't help matters that, as a fairly reckless and head-strong Auror, James managed to land himself in St Mungo's nearly every other week. Since Scorpius was a Healer Trainee in the Spell Damage ward, it meant he got to see James once or twice a month, and that wasn't even counting all the times he managed to tag along with Albus to family dinners and nights out at the pub with the various Weasley-Potter cousins. It wasn't exactly fun to see James all torn up and bleeding, but it did mean that Scorpius often got to see James's muscled body in various states of undress. He'd popped more than a few inappropriate boners at work, much to his embarrassment.

Unfortunately, James didn't seem to realise Scorpius existed. Well, no, that wasn't true. Scorpius was Albus's best friend, and they'd been inseparable since first year. James would have to be completely thick not to notice the blond kid stuck to his brother's side like a sticking charm. James was definitely aware of Scorpius's existence, but he'd put Scorpius in the same bucket as Albus—annoying younger brother. Which was so not on. It wasn't as if James didn't like blokes or anything. He seemed to pull women more often than not, but he'd dated a bloke just last year. A _blond_ bloke, even. And Scorpius knew he was pretty fit, he'd been told so on more than one occasion, even if his muscles didn't bulge and his skin refused to tan. Still, no matter what Scorpius did to try and make James see him as an adult, an equal, somebody he might want to have mind-blowing orgasms with, James never seemed to catch on. He only ever gave Scorpius a friendly smile and asked if he'd tell Albus that he better not be late to Sunday dinner at the Burrow, or if he'd pass the salt. The salt! 

But all of that was about to change, because Scorpius had finally discovered a way to get everything he'd ever wanted. A small shiver went through him. It would have been better if Albus had been here with him. Everything was better with Albus. Doing this without him didn't quite feel right, especially since Albus had told him outright that the ritual was a stupid idea. He clenched his jaw and lengthened his stride. Albus would forgive him, he always did.

It was just...he'd been so excited when he'd discovered the ritual, when he'd realised what it meant. As soon as he'd worked everything out, the first thing he'd wanted to do was tell Albus, even if it was gone two in the morning.

"Al," Scorpius whispered. "Al, come on, wake up." He sat on the bed next to Albus's sleeping form and shook him gently. "Al!"

Albus opened a bleary eye, his brows furrowed in confusion as he blinked himself awake. Scorpius couldn't stop his grin. His best mate was kind of adorable all sleep-rumpled and out of it. "Scorpius? What time is it?"

"Past midnight."

"Midnight? What the fuck, Scor. Jesus, I just worked a double at Mungo's, and you know Pye rides us hard in C.I. I need some fucking sleep."

"I know, Al, but I've figured it out, and I had to tell you! You promised you'd help." Scorpius knew his excitement bled through his words. How could it not, when he felt like he might vibrate right out of his skin in anticipation? He clutched the old, weathered book he was holding even tighter to his chest.

The fuzzy sleepiness began to fade from Albus's eyes, and his gaze narrowed in on the book. So perceptive, his Albus. "Promised to help with what?" Albus asked warily as he sat up and leaned back against his pillows.

"I've figured out a way to get your brother to notice me." He held up the book.

Albus's expression pinched up for a second, the way it sometimes did when Scorpius mentioned his feelings for James (Scorpius forgave him that, it had to be weird for Albus, his best mate fancying his brother), before a look of disbelief slid over his face. "I'm not going to help you enchant my brother, Scor. Salazar!"

Scorpius's grin wilted. "Of course not. You don't really think I'd do something like that, do you Al?" His chest felt a little tight at the thought that Albus could think Scorpius would stoop so low. He may be in love with James, but he didn't want him if it wasn't real. No doubt this ritual was...stretching the rules a little bit, but it wasn't a compulsion.

"No, of course I don't think that. I know you wouldn't," Albus murmured, expression contrite, though there was still something strange and dark lingering in his eyes. He sighed. "What have you found, exactly?"

Scorpius felt excitement flood back into him full force. "It's a wish fulfillment ritual. You think about what you want, and it comes true."

"Yeah? And what's the catch?"

"Nothing! It's a lot of magic, normally too much for one person to manage, which is why it's pretty much faded out of use. But I know a workaround. Of course, there's only so much power that I'll be able to call on, so I will probably only be able to cast it a few times. But still! There's even a safety-latch of sorts woven into the ritual. If you realise that something's wrong with what you wished for, you can undo everything and go back to the moment you cast the spell."

"That seems like some pretty heavy shit, Scor. I mean, it sounds like you're messing with reality. Forces like that shouldn't be fucked around with. Where did you even find this thing?"

Scorpius bit his lip. "I found last week while I was helping my father clear out my grandfather's study." Albus's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, no doubt to start yelling. Scorpius held up a placating hand. "I know, I know, if it was found in Old Man Lucius's study, it can't be good, but I went over it all with a fine tooth comb. It's not dark, or illegal, or anything. I mean, yes, this is some heavy duty magic, but come on, we're _wizards_! Don't tell me you're not curious…"

Albus fiddled with the edge of his comforter, lips pursed. "I don't know, Scor…"

Scorpius leaned in close, stilling Albus's fidgeting fingers by clasping them with his own. "Come on, Al, please?" Scorpius murmured, widening his eyes. "You know how long I've wanted James. You said you'd do whatever you could to help. I can't do this without you." Scorpius saw Albus's resolve was wavering. Something strange and almost sad flickered across Albus's eyes, and Scorpius felt a momentary flash of panic over whatever it was that had put that look in Albus's normally glowing green eyes. But it was gone in an instant, replaced with a tentative wariness. Scorpius must have been seeing things.

"How does it even work, exactly? I want to know what we're dealing with before I agree to help."

"I don't know, Al, it's magic! There's a complex sort of ritual, and then I make my wish, and then, well, it's a little unclear on the details, but from what I gather, I'm transported to an alternate reality or dimension, whatever, that fits my wish."

Albus straightened so fast he almost fell off the bed, eyes wide and wild. "Wait, so you'd just disappear?"

"I don't know, I guess?"

"What the fuck, Scor!?"

"What's your problem?"

"You want me to help you, what? Erase yourself from this reality so you can shag my brother? Are you really so fucking miserable that you'd abandon all your friends and family for a chance at James's arse?"

Guilt gnawed at Scorpius's stomach, but he refused to give in. "Come on, Al, it's not like that, you know it isn't. I...I really like James. And it's not like we won't be together in this other reality. Besides, I'm not even positive that's how it works. Maybe the other Scorpius will come here?"

Albus's eyes flashed with a fury Scorpius had never seen before. "You're—you're being a selfish wanker!" He could barely get the words out he was so incensed. "This spell is dangerous. It's reckless, and it's completely self serving." He stared at Scorpius, eyes blazing, before the fire suddenly began to fade from his eyes. Albus deflated, his expression tinged with sadness as he shook his head. "Do whatever you want, but I'm not helping you."

Albus collapsed back onto his bed and turned his back very firmly on Scorpius, leaving Scorpius to gape helplessly at him. He'd left, unsure of what to do, or how to make Albus see why he _had_ to do this.

In the end, Scorpius decided to proceed on his own. It wasn't hard to slip away a few nights later, what with Albus ignoring him and all. His chest squeezed painfully. Scorpius hated arguing with Albus. The world just didn't make sense when Albus was angry with him. But, as difficult as it was, his argument with Albus almost made things easier. One less variable to worry about. He just had to repeat that over and over again until he truly believed it. 

He'd covered quite a lot of ground while he'd been lost in thought, and Scorpius realised that the circle of trees he'd been looking for was right in front of him. He slipped into the ring, noting the large stone in the center. As a child, he'd always thought this was such a cool and strange coincidence of nature, the perfect circle of trees, the wide, flat rock of pale grey exactly in the center. Now, he realised that it wasn't a coincidence at all. This space had been built by wizards, for rituals much like the one he was about to perform. The circle, and the fact that it was built on Malfoy land, with generations of magic behind it, was why Scorpius would be able to cast the spell. The circle would enhance and focus his control, and he'd be able to pull reserves of magic from his ancestral home. He was glad his parents were away—his father would have almost certainly sensed the disturbance had he been inside the wards. 

He felt a shiver run through him as he cross the barrier, and he wondered if it was just a flight of fancy, or if he really was sensing the charge of power. How many Malfoys before him had stood where he was right now, preparing for rituals of their own? He shivered again. Scorpius wasn't sure if he wanted to think about his ancestors right now, nor the kinds of rituals they were likely to have performed. This was different. Scorpius was different. 

Setting his jaw, Scorpius dropped the bag against one of the trees and began to set up the implements needed for the ritual—seven candles placed at even intervals, a mix of burning herbs to promote focus, clarity, and stability, seven gleaming agates set in counterpoint to the candles, and, finally, a simple silver knife he'd nicked from his father's potion's lab. The blade gleamed in the bright moonlight, imprinting its image against Scorpius retinas in a flash of burning white. 

"I thought I'd find you here."

Scorpius whirled around, a blasting spell on the tip of his tongue before he realised who had spoken. Albus. Of course Albus had found him. He was the only one outside of Scorpius's family who knew about the ritual ring, and he was smart enough to figure out exactly where Scorpius would go if he decided to go through with his plans. The sight of him there, standing between the trees in his familiar purple hoodie and ratty trainers, made a tension Scorpius hadn't even realised he was carrying flood out of him like water down a drain.

"Al?" he said, hating the hopeful, vulnerable note in his voice. He'd never been all that great at masking his emotions, but he was even worse around Albus. "What are you doing here?" He was beyond happy to see Albus, but if he thought he was going to talk Scorpius out of this, he was dead wrong.

Albus sighed heavily, lips twisted in a bitter resignation that made something ache inside of Scorpius, before they pulled up into an exasperated smile. "Helping you get the boy, apparently."

A huge grin broke out across Scorpius's face. "Really, Al? You'll help?"

"Of course I'll help. If you're going to go through with this anyway, then I might as well be here with you."

"You're the best mate anybody could ever ask for, truly." Scorpius gave Albus a hug, drawing in his familiar summery scent of cut grass and strawberries and soaking in the welcome warmth of him in the cool of the night. Scorpius pulled back after a moment, feeling strangely bereft as he shoved the book into Albus's arms. "Here, you can read up on the ritual while I do a final check of everything."

Albus read for several minutes while Scorpius re-measured the distance between the candles and the agates. "Hey, what's this about an anchor?"

"Hmm?" Scorpius said absently as he cast the measuring spell for the fifth time.

"It says you need an anchor, that you need to think of something or someone and that link will tie you back to this reality. It's what you'll use to pull yourself back here if something goes wrong."

"Oh, right. Um..." Scorpius coughed as he felt an inexplicable blush heat his face. "It's you." He didn't know why he was acting so weird; it wasn't like there was anything embarrassing about Albus being his anchor. Albus was his best mate, one of the most important people in the entire world to Scorpius. Of course he'd be Scorpius's anchor. 

"Oh," Albus said softly, before biting his lip. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course. You're my best mate, my constant. You'll keep me grounded."

Albus swallowed, his eyes focussed on a patch of grass on the ground, before he finally looked back up at Scorpius, eyes bright and cheeks a little flushed. "Yeah, you too."

Scorpius heart tripped over itself at the soft little smile on Albus's face. He really was the best friend Scorpius could have ever asked for.

"Shall we get started?"

Albus nodded. "So, I stand outside the circle and say the chant with you?"

"Yeah. It would still work without you here, but it'll be stronger if you participate." Scorpius stepped up to the center stone and took hold of the silver dagger.

"Wait, what's the knife for?"

"I need to give a little of my blood to seal the ritual. Don't worry, it's just a small cut."

Albus chewed on his lip nervously and he looked like he desperately wanted to say something, but he stayed silent. Scorpius flashed him a reassuring smile. He grabbed his wand and lit the candles, watching for a moment as the sudden flare of flickering flame sent shadows dancing across the clearing.

"Ready?"

"When you are."

Scorpius began the chant, and Albus quickly joined in, their voices vibrating together in glorious harmony as magic began to pulse and glow around them. The silver blade sliced through the tip of his thumb, and thick droplets of red-black blood dripped down and spattered against the stone.

Scorpius felt something lock into place around him, the magic building up in a great big bubble, just waiting for instruction so it could be released. He looked at Albus, his messy curls whipping around his forehead in the magical wind as he chanted. Albus was enthralling, and Scorpius captured that image in his mind and kept it inside of him, his tether pulling tight. He felt a bizarre frisson of not-quite-right worm its way into his gut, as if there was something huge he was missing, some final piece of the puzzle that was preventing him from seeing the big picture. Scorpius shook it off. This was no time to be having second thoughts.

With one final glance at Albus, Scorpius took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and released the well of magic.

_I wish for James Sirius Potter to be my boyfriend._


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius blinked. He was no longer surrounded by trees in the dark of night. Instead, he was in the middle of a large, tastefully decorated bedroom. He didn't recognise the room, but it felt familiar somehow, all done up in navy and grey, Scorpius's favourite colours. He recognised the mahogany dresser across the room as the one from his bedroom back at the Manor. Stomach clenching, he made his way over to examine the various items strewn about its top.

There was the expensive silver watch his father had given him when he'd turned seventeen, various bottles filled with his favourite colognes and face potions, and there, right in the middle of the dresser, was a photograph. Scorpius's insides lurched as, right in front of his eyes, the Scorpius and James in the frame wrapped their arms around one another in a more-than-friendly embrace. It worked!

Scorpius did a little dance of triumph as he explored the rest of the room. It was pristine tidy, though Scorpius wasn't surprised by that, he'd always been a little...fastidious when it came to cleanliness and order. It was obvious the room had been decorated by him, all the furnishings chosen with exquisite care. In fact, he almost might have doubted that this was a room he shared with James ( _James!_ ), if it hadn't been for the clothing and Auror robes tucked neatly out of sight in the closet, and a couple of inconspicuous bottles in the shower and in the medicine cabinet that Scorpius knew weren't his. It was a little disconcerting, actually, how little evidence Scorpius saw of James, but Scorpius sure it didn't mean anything. The whole experience was disconcerting, really.

His nerves jangled as he walked through the large flat, heart racing every time he encountered another picture of him and James together. There weren't many, but there were enough to make Scorpius grin like he'd just won the House Cup. He looked at the clock hanging next to the mantle. Five o'clock. Surely James would be coming home from work soon. 

Scorpius wished Albus was here to see this, to see that it had worked. Finding Albus in this new universe would have to be one of the first things Scorpius did. He wondered if he should tell this Albus about the spell, or if he'd already know. 

The Floo flared green and Scorpius's heart launched into his throat. His palms were slick with sweat, and he wiped them surreptitiously on his trousers as he stared expectantly at the fireplace. Moments later, the fine, broad form of James Sirius Potter stepped out of the Floo.

He was still wearing his red Auror robes and his auburn hair was messy and windblown, like he'd just come from some kind of chase. His sun-tanned skin was streaked with dust, and his face was covered in a fine sprinkling of day-old stubble. Even dirty and bedraggled, he still looked incredible. Scorpius just barely restrained himself from licking James's jaw.

James looked up, his eyes widening in surprise, before his face clouded over. Scorpius opened his mouth to say something, but James beat him to it.

"Don't even start. I know I'm late, but Teddy and I had a break in our case. I got here as soon as I could. Don't worry, I won't get any of your precious furniture dirty, I'm going straight into the shower and then we can go."

"What?" Scorpius breathed, stunned. "I wasn't—"

"Just drop it, Scorpius. My dad's not going to care if we're late to dinner." 

"I—all right."

James sighed before heading towards the bedroom, leaving a thin trail of dust in his wake. A moment later, Scorpius heard the familiar hiss of the shower.

Well, that certainly hadn't gone as planned. He felt like he'd been hit with a stunning spell, still reeling from the unexpected torrent of frustration and displeasure that had been directed at him. James had never spoken to him like that before. Of course, James hadn't spoken much to Scorpius at all over the years, but it was still upsetting being confronted with such a harsh reality so quickly.

He vanished away the dust and grime that James had tracked in as he tried to calm his racing pulse. It was fine. Obviously he and James had recently had some kind of domestic, or maybe James had just had a really frustrating day at work. All couples fought, and the fact that James was comfortable enough with Scorpius to let that frustration out was a good thing. Scorpius was sure it was only temporary. He'd just have to do his very best to show James how much he wanted to make up.

Scorpius smiled, imagining all of the glorious ways he could convince James of that very fact. He was still smiling when James came out of the bedroom not ten minutes later, looking handsome and put-together in dark blue jeans, a plain maroon shirt, and a black leather jacket. Scorpius's mouth went dry.

"You look—" Scorpius coughed and felt himself blushing. "—nice."

James looked at him askance for a moment. "What's with you? I thought you hated it when I wore jeans out of the house."

Scorpius wrinkled his nose. It was true that he normally preferred a clean-cut pair of trousers, but he couldn't deny that James filled out his jeans deliciously. Even if they seemed a little tight for a family dinner. "I like that pair."

James shrugged and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. "If you say so," he said, before calling out for the Potter household.

Scorpius quickly followed suit, coming out in the Potter's living room. He'd been here many times as a child, and he was happy to see it hadn't changed in this universe. Scorpius looked around for James, frowning when he realised the room was empty. He'd hoped they could walk in together so he'd feel less like an imposter.

Carefully, he made his way out of the living room and towards the bustle of sound and light coming from the kitchen. Mr and Mrs Potter were there talking together as they moved pots and pans over the stove. Lily was sitting on top of the counter drinking a glass of wine, one of the Scamander twins at her side. James was on the far end of the kitchen, sitting at the small breakfast table with Teddy. His grin was broad and sparkling, and Scorpius's insides quivered, first with lust, and then with a nervous sort of suspicion as he noticed just how close James was sitting to Teddy. James's cheeks were bright, and he was leaning in, intent on whatever Teddy was saying. When Teddy took a swig from his beer, James's eyes followed the curve of his throat, and Scorpius felt a cold and heavy anger settle on his chest. James had spent _all day_ with Teddy, and he'd been here less than a minute before he found him like a tracking spell and starting making eyes at him right there in the kitchen! 

Was Scorpius mistaken? Were he and James only flatmates, not lovers as he'd assumed? But no, his wish had been clear, and they had definitely been kissing in that picture above the mantle, the one that Scorpius had stared at for ten minutes straight while his trousers grew uncomfortably tight. They were definitely dating, and they were just having a minor disagreement. James just needed space, or he was hoping to make Scorpius jealous. There was nothing to worry about. Probably.

"There you are, Scor!"

 _Albus_.

Scorpius turned towards the voice, an unconscious smile making its way onto Scorpius's face and temporarily making him forget about whatever it was he might have just seen between James and Teddy.

"Hiya, Al."

Albus smiled brightly as he bumped a friendly shoulder against Scorpius's. He took a swift look around the room, and Scorpius didn't miss the way Albus's eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened when his gaze landed on James and Teddy, still sitting cosy at the table. So Scorpius wasn't just being a possessive bastard then. Scorpius's chest constricted and he took in a shaky breath. Albus turned his face back around to Scorpius, his expression a little too sunny. "Merlin, I'm starving. I hope dinner will be ready soon." He raised his voice on that last part, loud enough for his parents to hear. Mrs Potter snorted.

"Come on and help set the table then, since you're so eager."

Albus sighed and dragged Scorpius over to help. Scorpius had been worried that his relationship with Albus might have changed in this new world, but he was beyond relieved to realise things were just as comfortable between them as ever. In fact, as he sat there eating shepherd's pie and arguing with Albus about the most effective time of night to brew a blood replenishing potion, Scorpius realised that this was not unlike every other meal he'd had at the Potter household. The only difference was that now he was sitting next to James instead of next to Albus like he usually did. Not that that made much of a difference. James had subtly evaded all attempts on Scorpius's part at conversation. In fact, he seemed far too interested in flirting with Teddy to pay any attention to Scorpius at all. 

Scorpius had even tried to subtly brush his fingers against James's, in an attempt to inspire some hand-holding, but James had only moved his hand very firmly out of reach. Scorpius wilted in his seat. He felt like a bouquet of flowers that had been left out in the sun too long without water, all droopy and pathetic. Salazar, James wasn't even trying to be subtle, and Scorpius felt like the entire Potter clan was staring at him in pity. Humiliated, he slipped away outside as soon as pudding was served, claiming he needed some air. He made his way over to a hammock strung between two trees.

Albus found him a few minutes later.

"Not hungry?"

"Not really."

Albus settled in next to him on the hammock. He leaned back and looked up at the stars. "He's not fucking him, you know."

"What?"

"James. He wouldn't cheat on you."

Scorpius stomach squirmed. "Yeah, sure, I know. Teddy's his work partner, and you all grew up together. I don't mind that they're close." He didn't _want_ to mind at least. 

"Did you want to talk about it?"

He did, but what could he say? That he had no clue what was going on in his and James's relationship because he was an imposter from another reality? He shook his head.

Albus sighed. "I just want you to be happy, Scor."

"Me, too."

"Say the word and I'll hex him for you. He'll never see it coming."

"Thanks, Al, but it's fine. It's just a rough patch is all."

But Scorpius wasn't sure that was true. Especially when he worked up the courage to move in for a kiss after he and James came back from the Potter household, and James flinched away.

"What the hell, James. Are you my boyfriend or aren't you?"

"Oh, so just because we're dating, it means I owe you sex?"

"It was just a fucking kiss, and you know I didn't mean it like that. What the hell did I do?" Scorpius hated that his voice cracked on the last word, but he was so angry and upset and confused. What could he have possibly done to make his boyfriend, the person he'd been mad about since forever, react to him like this?

James sighed and ran a hand through his thick hair before rubbing at his eyes. "It's nothing, Scorpius. I'm just...I'm just tired, okay. I'm not in the mood to fuck right now, that's all."

Hot anger ripped through him, twisting Scorpius's lips into a sneer. He may be new to this reality, but he wasn't an idiot. "Really? Because you seemed pretty down to fuck earlier when you were hanging off of Lupin's every fucking word."

James's eyes flashed, and even through the rage roiling in Scorpius's belly, the look still sent little tendrils of arousal sparkling through his veins. "He's my partner and my best mate. I'm not arguing with you about this again. I don't get on you about your relationship with Albus."

"That's because Albus and I don't look at each other like we're about five seconds from ripping our clothes off and fucking on the kitchen table." Scorpius's belly squirmed at the unintended picture he'd painted, him and Albus writhing together on the Potter's wide table. A pulse of heat settled in his groin, and he tried to shake off the bizarre reaction. Arguing with James and taking about Albus was getting him all mixed up was all.

James flushed at Scorpius's words, though Scorpius wasn't sure if it was due to embarrassment or anger. He scoffed. "Keep telling yourself that, Scorpius. Sometimes I wonder if you're with the right Potter."

"What the fuck, James. This isn't about me. I'm not the one that can't seem to stand being in the same room as their boyfriend! I'm not the one that spent the past few hours completely ignoring the person they're supposedly dating so they could make eyes at their _Auror partner_. Do you even want to be with me?"

James was silent for several excruciating moments, before he whispered, "I don't know."

It was like a blasting hex to the gut, sending Scorpius metaphorically reeling. James looked at him with wide eyes, as if stunned by the revelation. Scorpius could feel hot tears burning the backs of his eyes, threatening to spill over. He straightened his spine. No way in hell was he going to let James Sirius Potter see him cry.

"Well," he said cooly, "let me know when you've figured it out."

He slammed the bedroom door behind him, before collapsing back against it and taking deep, shaky breaths. 

This was all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Yes, he was with James here, but it was obvious that things were far from good between them. He didn't bend the fabric of space and reality just so he could experience the bitter end of a failing relationship. How could he be expected to fix things if he didn't even know what had gone wrong? No, fuck that. 

Closing his eyes, he thought of Albus, about his bright green eyes, messy hair, and brilliant smile. Being around his best mate always made Scorpius feel light and happy. He let that feeling expand inside him, filling him up until it pressed against his breast bone and shone beneath his skin. 

Scorpius focussed on that feeling with every last bit of his concentration. He felt something inside of him catch and snag, a gentle tug around his midsection. With a smile, Scorpius opened his mouth and whispered, "Abrogo," and the world went dark.

[.............]

"Scorpius. Scorpius, wake up!"

"What? Huh?" Scorpius mumbled absently as his eyelashes fluttered open. He was flat on his back in the middle of the circle, bright stars winked above him in the navy-black sky. "I'm back."

Albus was kneeling next to him on the grass, expression creased with worry as his hands smoothed over Scorpius's chest and hair, as if to convince himself that Scorpius was really there and whole. It felt nice, soothing. Scorpius pressed his head into Albus's carding fingers, and Albus seemed to realise what he was doing. His cheeks darkened and he snatched his hands away and clutched them in his lap. Scorpius felt a momentary pang of loss.

"Thank Salazar you're all right! There was this bright swirl of magic during the ritual, and when the haze cleared you were gone."

Scorpius scrambled up, a smile stealing over his face. "Well, it worked, Al. The spell worked!"

Albus frowned. "If it worked, then why are you back?"

Scorpius's grin faltered, but only for a moment. "I need to be more specific about what I want, that's all. I was too vague with my last wish, but I know how to fix it. How long was I gone for?"

"Thirty minutes, maybe an hour, tops?" Albus replied, before his eyes went wide. "Wait, you're doing it again?" There was something strange in Albus's tone, an edge of something almost like hysteria. His eyes were wide and wild. Something about it tugged at Scorpius's heartstring, making him long to pull Albus into his arms, but that was just silly. Jumping through alternate realities was clearly making Scorpius soft.

"Of course! We can't stop now. I mean, the spell really works, Al." Scorpius looked at Albus beseechingly. "You'll help, won't you?"

The wildness faded from Albus's eyes, but Scorpius still felt a faint trickle of unease deep in his gut. He tried to ignore it. Albus was fine, they were both fine. There was nothing to worry about. Albus smiled at Scorpius, tired and fond. "Of course I'll help, you git." He sighed and stood up, before offering Scorpius his hand. "Let's do this."

Albus's hands were surprisingly broad and strong as he pulled Scorpius up off the ground. He pulled a little too hard, and Scorpius stumbled forward, bracing himself on Albus's firm chest. Scorpius could feel Albus's heartbeat through the fabric of his shirt, thrumming rabbit-fast beneath Scorpius's palm.

They stayed like that for a beat, before Albus cleared his throat and took a step back. Scorpius hurried towards the center of the circle, feeling oddly flushed. But he didn't have time to think about that right now, he had a ritual to conduct.

They began to change, and once again, the magic began to coalesce and swirl around him. Scorpius closed his eyes and wished.

_I wish for James Sirius Potter to be my boyfriend, and for us to be happy together._


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Scorpius noticed was that he was lying on the most comfortable bed in the entire world. The second thing Scorpius noticed, was that he not alone. There was a very solid, very warm, very _male_ arm wrapped snug around Scorpius's midsection and pulling him back against a deliciously firm chest. Scorpius couldn't help but wriggle back against the embrace, taking in a slow, deep breath of James's distinct and intoxicating scent. 

Soft lips slid up the side of Scorpius's neck, and a delicious thrill shivered through him. He took a bracing breath and turned in James's arms. Scorpius hadn't even finished moving when James lowered his mouth, his lips taking Scorpius's in a slow, sweet kiss that sent Scorpius's heart skittering and jumping. He thought maybe his mind should be whiting out in bliss or something, but the novelty and strangeness of kissing James for the first time managed to keep Scorpius grounded. No matter, Scorpius was sure they had plenty of time for earth-shattering kisses later. 

Suddenly, James pulled away, his breath ragged as he rested his forehead against Scorpius's. When his eyes opened, they were filled with grief and pain, and Scorpius recoiled from the raw and terrible heartbreak in his gaze. Scorpius's pulse began to pound. He thought he'd been clear that he and James were supposed to be happy together. Did he mess up the spell again?

"What's wrong?" Scorpius whispered.

James's mouth twisted into a sad attempt at a smile. "Today's March 18th." Simple, straightforward, as if that should be all the information Scorpius needed.

He had a feeling asking for more information would be somewhat telling, but Scorpius had to know what it was that made James's look like a devastated crup. "What's March 18th?"

James looked at Scorpius with obvious shock, lines of incredulity crinkling his eyes. "How could you forget, Scorp? Today's the anniversary of Al's death."

Everything seemed to stop for one brief and horror-filled moment, before reality snapped back around him with a painful crack. Scorpius's head swam, and he fought to draw in a breath through his closed up throat. "Oh," Scorpius managed to whisper. "Of course. I can't—" he closed his eyes as he fought down a wave of nausea, "—can't believe I forgot that was today."

James pulled him close, running gentle fingers through Scorpius's hair in a manner Scorpius normally would have been overjoyed about, if it weren't for the horrifying reality settling into his brain. "I don't blame you for wanting to forget. Merlin, it's been three years and it still feels like it happened just yesterday. I don't know if I would have gotten through it without you."

Scorpius's mind felt like it was trudging through mud, everything difficult and slow and unclear. "Yeah?"

James's hands slid down to cup Scorpius's face. "Yeah. If there's one good thing that came from that horrible accident, it's that it brought us together. I miss Al more than anything, but I'm so happy I have you."

He leaned in to give Scorpius another long, deep kiss, but despite the fact that this was _James_ kissing him, Scorpius couldn't have cared less. Albus was gone. His best mate had died, and it was all because Scorpius wanted to be with James. He shuddered, guts writhing with pain and guilt and despair at the thought of living in a world where Albus didn't exist. No. It couldn't be borne. Scorpius may have wanted James desperately, but not at the expense of Albus's life. There was no way Scorpius could be happy without Albus, not even if he had James. No way in hell was he staying in this reality. 

James was still kissing him, the kisses growing hungrier and more insistent, and as wonderful as it would be, rolling around in bed with this James that adored him, Scorpius wasn't tempted for a moment to stay. James kissed him deep, and Scorpius didn't feel a thing. He was too busy thinking of Albus until he felt that familiar tug deep in his chest. He pulled back from James, whispering "Abrogo," against his lips, and the world winked out around him.

[.............]

Scorpius was once again lying on the ground in the clearing when he opened his eyes. He felt a brief moment of panic when he couldn't see Albus, but then he realised that his head was a little elevated, pressed against something warm and comfortable. He felt the faintest flutter of pressure slide through his hair, and he realised his head was in Albus's lap.

In a flash, Scorpius sprung up and turned around, throwing his arms around Albus and squeezing him tight. Albus's breath left him in a whoosh of air, but he gamely raised his arms and hugged Scorpius back, his chin hooking over Scorpius's shoulder. Scorpius let out a long shuddering breath, his throat growing tight with the sheer overwhelming force of his relief at having Albus there and alive in his arms. He was wonderfully solid, his familiar grass and strawberry smell calming Scorpius's frantic heartbeat.

"Not that this isn't nice, but are you all right, Scor?" Albus mumbled into Scorpius's neck.

Scorpius squeezed him once more, before letting go, already missing the feeling of him the moment they separated. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just really glad you're here."

Albus's brows furrowed. "What was wrong this time, did something happen?"

Scorpius looked away and nodded. "Yeah," he said, his voice rough. "I had to fix it. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Scorpius looked over at Albus, a real smile pulled up from the depths of his soul at the sight of him. "Third time's a charm, yeah?"

"I—Are you sure? Maybe we should stop." He bit his lip, nervous tension practically pouring off of him in waves. "You've already tried twice and it hasn't gone right, maybe it's a sign."

Scorpius shook his head. "No, I know what went wrong. I just have to be more specific is all. There's a learning curve, but it _is_ working. It's giving me exactly what I'm asking for, and I'm getting close to perfecting it, I can tell." He looked at Albus pleadingly, barely restraining the urge to grab Albus's warm hands. "I know I'm asking a lot of you, but don't give up on me yet. Please, Al."

Albus gazed at him for a long silent moment. If Scorpius looked hard enough, he could see that same wild desperation still lurking deep inside Albus, and Scorpius held his breath against the nervous tension bubbling in his stomach. He needed Albus to say yes, needed him to be okay with this ritual. Scorpius needed him. Finally, Albus sighed. "Okay, alright. Yeah, let's do it again.''

Warm affection settled over Scorpius, heating him from the inside out. He knew Albus was tired, and that he hadn't been overwhelmingly fond of this plan from the start, but he was still here. There was nobody else in the world who would do the same for Scorpius.

"How long was I gone for this time?"

"Hardly at all. Maybe five minutes?"

Scorpius nodded. That made sense. It was obvious that time didn't pass the same in the different realities, but he'd been in the last one for a much shorter period than the first time around. 

He moved to the grey stone once again, the back of his neck prickling as he prepared to begin. It was just nerves, he told himself as he wiped his sweaty palms against his jumper. Things may have gone badly in the last reality, but that didn't mean he should give up. He knew how to fix it. It was going to be fine. With a deep breath, Scorpius picked up his wand and lit the candles.

The ritual seemed to go even quicker this time, Albus and him moving together in a easy synchronicity. The magic swelled, and Scorpius wished.

_I wish for James Sirius Potter to be my boyfriend, for us to be happy together, and for Albus Severus Potter to be alive._


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Scorpius noticed was the sweet smell of coffee. He blinked, his arm halted mid-way through the air holding a piece of brown toast covered in melted butter. His stomach gave a little growl, and he happily bit into the bread, toasted exactly the way he liked it. He closed his eyes and hummed in contentment.

"I've finally perfected making toast." James voice was low and full of comfortable amusement. "Grandma Molly will be so proud."

Scorpius opened his eyes, heart flipping at the sweet, easy smile on James's face as he gazed fondly at Scorpius from across the table. James was eating his own slice of toast—drowning in jam—and his foot was rubbing a line of shivery fire up and down Scorpius's bare calf. But as pleasant as all of this was, Scorpius couldn't enjoy any of it, not yet.

"Al," he blurted out, immediately flushing. He was in Slytherin for fuck's sake! Surely he could manage a little more subtly than that. The thought of something happening to Albus again had Scorpius's brains scrambled.

James looked at him askance, thick brows furrowed in confusion. "What about him?"

"I don't know," Scorpius mumbled, taking another bite of toast—it really was toasted perfectly—while he tried to think of what to say. He didn't want to arouse James's suspicion. "I was thinking about him is all."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

Scorpius frowned. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know." James shrugged and picked up the _Prophet_ , flipping through to the Quidditch section. "You've never seemed to think of him much before."

Scorpius's stomach dropped. "Before what?" he asked, panic creeping in around the edges.

James barked a short, incredulous laugh, though his eyes peered at Scorpius with something like confusion and worry. "Godric, what's gotten into you this morning? I just meant that you two have never really been close."

Scorpius's whole body breathed a sigh of relief, tension seeping out of him in a head-spinning rush. "So, he's okay then?"

"I assume so. I haven't seen him since last month's family dinner. But he does work at St Mungo's. I'm sure if anything happened, he'd be well placed for it." James's eyes narrowed, that Auror laser-focus zooming in on Scorpius and making his skin break out into goose flesh. "What's with all the concern about Albus, anyway?"

Scorpius smiled, feeling a hundred times lighter and much more ready to appreciate a domestic breakfast with his boyfriend. "Oh, nothing, just had a strange dream last night." Scorpius pitched his tone light and casual as he hooked his foot around James's ankle. Now that he knew Albus was all right, nothing was going to ruin this mo— He dropped his foot back to the floor. "What do you mean we've never been close?"

James gave him another one of those _are you feeling all right?_ looks before taking a long gulp of black coffee. "Well, you never really ran in the same circles at Hogwarts, did you? I don't think you'd exchanged more than a handful of words to each other before you and I got together." Scorpius's eyes began to itch, his throat constricting as James's words fell on him like a hippogriff. James clearly saw Scorpius's stricken look, and, misinterpreting it, hastened to add, "Don't worry! Albus didn't say anything bad about you or anything. He doesn't have a problem with us dating. Not that it would matter if he did, of course."

James stood, sending his empty mug and plate sailing into the sink with a flick of his wand, and casting a quick glance on the clock next to the stove. "Shit, I've got to get to work, babe." He came around the table and gave Scorpius a quick kiss on the lips. Scorpius's stomach didn't even flutter. He was too preoccupied with what James had told him. "Try to enjoy your day off, okay? And don't forget, we've got Teddy and Victoire's engagement party tonight." He grinned devilishly, before adding on, "Albus will be there, since you're so obsessed with him now."

Scorpius knew he meant it teasingly, but Scorpius felt the words ring hollow. Luckily James didn't seem to notice Scorpius's inner turmoil, and he placed another quick kiss to the top of Scorpius's head before dashing off towards the Floo, his red Auror robes flapping impressively behind him.

Scorpius spent the entire day working himself up into a state of mild panic. Since James had helpfully let him know that he didn't have to work that day (he should really double check that he still had the same job) Scorpius busied himself with inspecting every square inch of the flat he apparently shared with James.

As he explored, he couldn't help but notice the differences between this flat and the one from the first reality he'd entered. James's personality was much more evident here, in the clutter on the dresser and the blend of casual comfort mixed in with Scorpius's more classic tastes. There were photos everywhere, smiling, waving, laughing photos of James and Scorpius together and alone and with friends and family. There was a picture of James and Teddy in a pair of incredibly becoming dress robes; one of Scorpius and James looking shagged out and joyful on a beach; a large portrait of what looked like the entire Weasley-Potter clan. Scorpius's gaze was immediately drawn to Albus, looking as cheeky and mischievous as Scorpius remembered. Maybe Scorpius had misunderstood James earlier. That must be it. How could Scorpius have lasted all through Hogwarts without Albus by his side? 

He spent hours looking for clues of his Albus's friendship, trying to come up with evidence, any shred of evidence, that James had been wrong. By the time James's came home from work, Scorpius was practically vibrating with tension. He felt a heavy sort of dread weigh his stomach down at the thought of going to a bustling engagement party, but James _had_ said that Albus would be there. Scorpius just couldn't believe James, no matter that everything in the flat seemed to corroborate his story. No, Scorpius needed to see Albus for himself, needed to gauge just how exactly "not close" they were in this universe. 

He got dressed for the engagement party with a sick sort of anticipation, a nervous kind of giddiness that had nothing to do with the promise of James in a suit. Scorpius barely even noticed James stripping naked right in front of him to change, he was too focussed on planning that evening's friendly overture to Albus. He could enjoy the wonders of dating James later. Right now, he had a best mate to catch.

The engagement party was being hosted at the Burrow, and things were already in full swing by the time James and Scorpius arrived. The entire backyard had been done up in fairy lights and bright summer flowers, a sweet floral smell wafting through on a perfect evening breeze. Everywhere Scorpius looked there were groups of laughing, chatting, gesturing Weasleys. After years of being Albus's best friend, Scorpius was used to his family by now, but at times like this, it always struck him how very different they were from Scorpius's own. Sometimes he wished that his mother and father's parties were more like the Weasleys, but only sometimes. Even though he'd come to see them all as a sort of second family, all of them at once could be a bit...much.

"Shall we go congratulate the happy couple?" James murmured in Scorpius's ear. He gestured towards where Teddy and Victoire were standing, looking radiant and surrounded by friends and family. It was strange, seeing them together. Back in Scorpius's real timeline they'd broken up over a year ago now, and apparently it had been really messy. Scorpius didn't know much about it, but he did know that Teddy had slept on James's couch for over a month, and he'd fairly seethed with jealousy. It looked like that wouldn't be a problem in this universe, though Scorpius couldn't even manage a flicker of that possessiveness. He was too busy scanning the crowd for Albus. 

"You go ahead, I'll catch up to you later," Scorpius murmured distractedly.

James gave him a slightly bemused look, but he leaned over and kissed Scorpius's cheek before leaving him standing on the porch. 

"Scorpius! Over here," a feminine voice called out. Startled, Scorpius turned towards the sound, eyes widening when he realised it was Rose Weasley grinning at him and waving him over. He and Rose had never been particularly close. She'd been in Gryffindor for one, and as a first year she'd been a bit of a judgemental bint. Thankfully she'd grown out of it rather quickly, and things had never gotten nasty between them, but she'd always stuck to her Gryffindor clique and that had suited him and Albus just fine. Scorpius couldn't imagine why she was waving him over so enthusiastically, and he cautiously made his way over.

"Hey, you! Where's your better half? Aren't you two usually glued at the hip?" She grinned at him good naturedly and passed him an ice cold bottle of beer—his favourite brand. He stared at her in stunned silence. Scorpius didn't think he'd ever seen her smile like that at him.

She cocked her head. "What's with you? You're not usually so silent."

"Oh, erm, I'm just a little tired is all." She seemed to accept this excuse nodding sympathetically. "Actually, I was looking for Albus, do you know where he is?"

Her brows rose. "Albus? What on earth are you looking for him for?"

Scorpius scowled defensively. "What? I can't want to talk to my boyfriend's brother? Besides, we were in the same year at school, I don't know why everybody's acting like it's so strange that we'd ever speak."

Rose rolled her eyes. "We may have been in the same year, but it's not like you were friends or anything. I mean, he's my cousin and I love him, but he's always been a little odd, hasn't he? But I suppose being in Slytherin does that to a person."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, Scorpius, you know I didn't mean it like that. I know it was hard for you, too, being the lone Gryffindor in a family of Slytherins."

Scorpius's mouth actually dropped open. Rose froze, staring at him in alarm.

"What? What is it?"

"Gryffindor? Me?"

Rose smiled gently. "Of course, silly. How many times to I have to tell you that the Sorting Hat didn't make a mistake? You're a Gryffindor through and through."

Scorpius opened his mouth, but no sound came out. James chose that moment to make a reappearance. 

"They're about to start bringing out dinner. We might want to head over there now if we want to have any chance of getting some food."

Scorpius nodded weakly, allowing himself to be pulled towards two long picnic tables—now covered in tablecloths of pure white and decorated with dancing, glowing orbs of light that spun and circled ornate flower arrangements.

James sat down and pulled Scorpius down next to him. Their thighs pressed together, and normally that would have been enough to give Scorpius wank material for a month, but Albus chose that moment to appear and suddenly he was all Scorpius could focus on.

He looked the same: stylishly messy black hair, sharp green eyes, trousers that were just a little too tight. Scorpius realised he was staring and he tore his eyes away from Albus's arse, frowning and blushing. Albus didn't seem to notice him at all. He settled in directly across from Scorpius at the table and began to serve himself from the platters of food Scorpius only now realised had appeared before them.

"Hey, Al," Scorpius said, casual as you please. His heart thumped madly as he began serving himself some kidney beans. 

Albus looked up, his eyes widening in surprise when he realised who had greeted him. "Hello...Scorpius," Albus responded warily.

"Nice party, isn't it?"

"I guess so." Albus looked like he'd rather be anywhere else instead of speaking to Scorpius right then. Scorpius's heart sank like the stones he and Albus used to toss out into the Great Lake, failing miserably at skipping them along the surface of the water. His heart ached at the realisation that he and this Albus had never spent sunny spring afternoons on the shore of the Great Lake, searching for round, polished rocks to hurl across the glassy surface.

He opened his mouth to speak, to say something, anything, just to keep the conversation going. Instead, James took Scorpius's hand and pulled Scorpius's attention back to him, asking him about his day and starting to tell him about his own. Scorpius felt a flash of annoyance. He hadn't asked about whatever case James was working on that day, so why did James feel the need to start going over it in great detail? Sure, under normal circumstances Scorpius would probably be willing to sit for hours listening to James talk about pretty much anything under the sun, but right now, Scorpius had much more important things on his mind. It was obvious that James had not been exaggerating earlier when he'd said Albus and Scorpius had never been close, and it was something Scorpius needed to fix as soon as possible.

Throughout dinner and James's chatter, Scorpius couldn't help but continue to watch Albus as surreptitiously as he could. He was sitting next to his Uncle George, and they were talking animatedly about an idea for his shop. Albus was doing that thing he did when he was excited about something, gesticulating wildly with no awareness of who was near him or what he might be holding. His voice was still the same, low and melodious, and it made something ache deep inside Scorpius's chest, a hollow emptiness that reverberated through him in a lonely echo. 

Scorpius knew he couldn't live the rest of his life without Albus. They were meant to be together, best mates forever. They'd even carved it onto the base of the Whomping Willow during seventh year, after Albus had managed to trick his dad into telling him how to get past the flailing branches. It broke Scorpius's heart to think that in this world he'd missed out on years of the best friendship anybody could ever have. But just because he and Albus weren't friends now, it didn't mean they couldn't _become_ friends. Scorpius knew Albus better than anyone; surely Scorpius could turn this situation around. 

The sound of tinkling glasses pulled Scorpius from his reverie and he realised that it was time for toasts. He half listened to various Weasleys and Potters and Delacours as they stood up and congratulated the happy couple. James downed several glasses of champagne in the process, making him progressively more affectionate. Scorpius didn't know why it made his skin itch, the feeling of James's fingers trailing down his spine, his lips pressed against Scorpius's cheek, his nose nuzzling into Scorpius's hair. It was everything he wanted, but with Albus sitting across from him, so close and yet so distant, every moment with James felt wrong.

Scorpius tried to ignore it, tried to focus on the affianced couple, on Teddy and Victoire who both looked so blissfully happy and completely perfect together. Scorpius wondered what was different in this world that made their relationship work when it had fallen apart so spectacularly in Scorpius's own. His eyes flicked down to James's hand, resting hot and possessive on Scorpius's thigh. He swallowed and looked away. None of that mattered. All that mattered right now was speaking with Albus, figuring out once and for all where they stood.

Albus left the table as soon as the speeches has concluded and Grandma Molly began to bring out the pudding. Scorpius extracted himself from James's octopus arms and quickly followed, knowing exactly where he'd find Albus. 

Sure enough, Scorpius found him a couple of minutes later, leaning against one of the gnarled old trees in the nearby orchard. The lights from the party illuminated his his silhouette, and the end of a cigarette glowed orange-red in the night. 

"What are you doing here?" Albus asked. 

Scorpius shrugged. "Looking for you. Thought we could talk."

Albus laughed a little derisively. "About what?"

"I don't know, anything. Work, books, potions, alcohol. I want to get to know you."

"Look, mate, I don't know what's gotten into you tonight, and I'm sure you've got the best intentions, but we don't need to go through this whole song and dance."

"What?"

Albus took a long drag of his cigarette. He only smoked when he was drinking or when he was anxious, and Scorpius knew big family gatherings always made him jittery. Albus held the smoke in for half a second before letting it all out in an exhale. The smoke curled around him like a shield.

"The whole thing where everybody in this family needs to be inside each other's pockets all the time, hanging out every other day to braid each other's hair and talk about how much we love each other." Scorpius opened his mouth to protest—of course that wasn't what this was about!  
Albus had a huge heart and he was fiercely loyal, but he wasn't as exuberant or demonstrative as most of his family was—he showed his love in subtler ways. He also valued his privacy, and Scorpius knew he'd always felt like a bit of a black sheep surrounded by so many boisterous, heart-on-their-sleeve Gryffindors. Of course, in this Albus's mind, _Scorpius_ was one of them too. 

"No, really, it's fine. You seem like a decent bloke, and it's obvious you make my brother really happy. He may be a bit of an arrogant tosser, but I'm glad he has somebody." Albus flashed him a smile, and sincere as it was, it wasn't the smile Scorpius was used to seeing from Albus. This wasn't _his_ smile, bright and open and fucking incandescent, full of mischief and shared secrets and years of friendship and trust. No, this was an everyday smile, the one Albus gave to shopkeepers and coworkers and random passerby on the street. The back of Scorpius's throat began to tingle and tighten. 

"Really," Albus continued, "I'm happy for you both. But just because you're dating my brother doesn't mean we need to be friends now. We've gone this long without _getting to know each other_ , and it's nothing personal, but I don't see much point in pretending we've suddenly got loads in common."

Albus flicked the stub of his cigarette down onto the grass and ground it to ash with the toe of his shoe. He flashed Scorpius that generic smile again and clapped him on the shoulder as he walked past and towards the house. "Have a good one, Scorpius."

 _Scorpius_. Fuck, that stung. He was always "Scor" to Albus, ever since second year when he got jealous over Tracy Nott calling Scorpius "Scorp" and decided he needed a name for Scorpius that only Albus got to use. It still made Scorpius feel warm all over just thinking about it, about having a friend who cared for him so much. These days, Albus only ever called him by his actual name when he was narked off at Scorpius, but this Albus hadn't spat his name in anger. He'd said it like it was the only thing he'd ever called him, and as small as it was, it nearly brought Scorpius to his knees.

Scorpius stood there for what seemed like an eternity in stunned silence. His nose tingled, his throat burned, and his tear ducts itched with suppressed tears. Scorpius's entire body felt hollowed out and empty, as if everything that mattered had been taken from him, leaving him as vacant husk of a man. His brain tried to make sense of the words Albus had said, but they just didn't compute. Anger, Scorpius could have understood, could have handled, but it was clear that Albus didn't feel any ill-will towards Scorpius. No, it was far worse than that.

Albus didn't feel anything for Scorpius at all.

It was the indifference in Albus's words, his tone, his body language, that had been like an _Avada Kedavra_ straight to the heart. Albus had always been good at hiding his emotions, but Scorpius could tell when he was lying, when he was covering something up. He hadn't been hiding anything just now. He'd been completely honest. He didn't have anything against Scorpius, but he didn't think there was any potential for a real friendship, he didn't see the point in spending his valuable time pretending they could be anything other than friendly acquaintances.

Scorpius made his way back to the garden on autopilot, vaguely registering the sound of music and the flash of swirling robes and dresses as cousins and aunts and uncles danced under the stars. James accosted him mere seconds after he stepped back into the yard

"Scorpius! Where have you been!" His arms wrapped around Scorpius's neck, heavy and firm. Warm breath ghosted over Scorpius's ear, bringing with it the scent of half a vineyard. James leaned a little too much of his body weight against Scorpius, clearly sloshed out of his mind. Scorpius knew he should find this charming, but he couldn't muster the feeling. 

"I've been looking everywhere for you," James whispered. His voice was no longer a boisterous drunken shout. Instead it was low and undeniably seductive, but even that filthy tone didn't manage to quite pierce the numbness circling his heart.

"You've been drinking."

"Yeah," James sighed happily. "So drunk. Want you."

"What?"

"You should take me home. Want you to fuck me through the mattress. I've been thinking 'bout it all day."

Desire made a half-hearted attempt to assert itself in the face of James's proposition, but it quickly fizzled out and died. He'd thought about having sex with James a million times, but he'd never imagined a world in which he wouldn't tell Albus about it afterwards. It wasn't like Scorpius would tell him all the nitty-gritty details, but something as monumental as sleeping with his lifelong crush needed to be shared with his best mate. 

Scorpius grit his teeth. He knew what he had to do. 

He shut his eyes, blocking out the chatter, the music, James's hot champagne breath, and his heavy body draped all over Scorpius. Scorpius thought of Albus, not the Albus in this world, with his dismissive words and bland smiles. No, he thought of the real Albus, _his_ Albus, the one who made him chocolate chip pancakes the morning after Scorpius had to work a double, the one who didn't even bother asking Scorpius to live with him after Hogwarts because it was so inevitable, the one whose green eyes always looked warm and content when they looked at Scorpius.

Heat flooded through him, burning away the frozen emptiness and making Scorpius feel whole and real once more. His friendship with Albus was a part of him, ingrained so deeply inside Scorpius that the thought of living without it was almost as bad as Albus not existing at all. 

Resolute, Scorpius wrapped himself in the glow of the bond and sent himself back.

[.............]

This time when he woke, Albus wasn't anywhere near him. He blinked up for a moment at the sky, noticing that it appeared lighter. Scorpius figured dawn was probably only a couple of hours away.

He sat up, body relaxing at the sight of Albus, alive and whole, dozing against a tree. Scorpius was loathe to wake him up, but he knew Albus would be furious if he cast the spell again without at least letting him know.

Scorpius approached slowly, a sudden overwhelming and irrational fear that this Albus would look at him with the same indifferent eyes of the Albus in the last reality. He was being ridiculous, Scorpius knew that, but it didn't stop the tendril of fear from curling around his heart as he reached out a gently shook Albus awake.

"Al? Come on, Al, time to wake up."

Albus's eyes blinked open slowly, focussing immediately on Scorpius. His lips pulled into a sleepy smile and Scorpius's heart skipped a beat. Which was only because that smile proved that it was his Albus looking up at him, not the cold Albus from before, the one that Scorpius would probably have nightmares about. 

"Still haven't caught James yet?" Albus asked. There was an undercurrent of sadness in his voice that made Scorpius want to reach out and comfort him. He was probably just as worried about losing Scorpius as Scorpius was of losing him. Fuck, Scorpius was terrible, making Albus go through this. If he was any kind of friend at all, he'd stop right this second and go home with Albus. The thought was surprisingly appealing, and Scorpius let him imagine it for a moment: Albus's pleased relief, grabbing breakfast on the way back to their flat and spending the day together. It would be awesome—hanging out with Albus always was. But Scorpius had come too far to quit now. Sure, the thought of casting the ritual again, of seeing James's smiling face, didn't fill him with the same enthusiasm as it had at the beginning of the night, but that was understandable. All of his and Albus's suffering and exhaustion would be worth it once he finally perfected his wish.

"You know you'll always be my best mate, right?" Scorpius said, needing Albus to know how much he cared for him. "No matter what happens."

Albus smiled, but it looked fragile and almost pained. "I know." He sounded resigned.

Scorpius gave him a puzzled glance, but Albus had pasted on a more genuine smile and was clamoring up. "Again?"

Scorpius had always known that Albus was important to him, but he'd never fully appreciated how much he needed Albus, how much strength he gained from just one of Albus's encouraging smiles. 

He stood up, and they once again the conducted the ritual. Scorpius could tell the reserves of magic were getting low, that he'd maybe have one more chance after this to get things right if it all went to hell again. Steeling himself, he wished.

_I wish for James Sirius Potter to be my boyfriend, for us to be happy together, and for Albus Severus Potter to be alive, and be my best friend._


	5. Chapter 5

Scorpius opened his eyes to find himself standing in front of a floor-length mirror. He was dressed in some truly spectacular dress robes, and he had to say...he looked damn fine. Scorpius didn't know why, but seeing himself in the robes made him feel more relaxed and confident. Surely nothing bad could happen in formalwear?

He turned, taking in the room in the blink of an eye. It was a spacious bedroom, though nothing about it felt familiar to Scorpius. From the corner of his eye, he caught the movement of a photograph, and he was about to investigate when Albus and James came bursting out of what must have been the adjoining loo.

Scorpius felt his breath catch at the sight of the Potter brothers dressed just as elegantly as he was. James's robes seemed to be of the same, deep charcoal grey as Scorpius's robes, and there was no doubt he wore them well, but it was Albus that Scorpius's gaze was drawn to. His robes were cut a little differently and made from a cloth of purest, deepest black. The colour only seemed to accentuate his wild black hair and pale skin. His green eyes shone like the scales of a Welsh Green dragon, and though he looked practically sick with nerves for some reason, Scorpius thought he'd never looked more handsome.

Albus collapsed onto the edge of the bed, and James sat next to him, talking to him in low, calm tones. Albus bit his lip and nodded along to whatever James was saying. Scorpius had always thought the way Albus chewed on his plush lower lip when he was nervous was adorable. His heart thrummed, and some strange feeling welled up inside of him, pressing at his ribs. He ignored it, focussing instead on Albus and the way he looked like he might be sick at any moment. Whatever James was saying to him, it didn't seem to be helping much.

James looked up then, catching Scorpius eye and grinning. "Well come on over here you lazy sod and talk Albus off this ledge. Isn't that part of your sacred duty as best man?" He pulled Scorpius over and down onto his lap, kissing his cheek with enthusiasm. Just as Scorpius had wished, they were clearly together and judging from the sappy look in James's eye, they were definitely happy. James's arms wrapped around Scorpius's waist, and Scorpius barely even acknowledged the weight of them. He could hardly feel a thing, what with the ringing in his ears and the numb sensation flooding through his body.

Albus was getting married.

Albus gave him shaky smile. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine, honest. Just some pre-wedding jitters is all. I've been dating Chris for five years now. I love him. I want to marry him." As he spoke, Albus seemed to gain confidence, his posture straightening and his voice ringing out in that pure, sincere way it did when Albus had made up his mind on something.

Scorpius didn't know why this made him feel sick. 

He assumed Albus was talking about Chris Jordan, an attractive Hufflepuff that had been in their year at Hogwarts. Albus had already known him before they'd gotten to Hogwarts, since Chris's dad was best friends with one of Albus's uncles. They'd been in different houses, so the three of them hadn't seen a lot of each other over the years, but they'd had several classes together, and Chris had never seemed to care that Albus was in Slytherin, or what Scorpius's last name was. He was good looking too, with dark brown skin, broad shoulders, and a smile that had half the school melting at the sight of it. Scorpius, of course, had only had eyes for James, but he could admit that he saw the appeal. Back in Scorpius's real timeline, he and Albus got drinks with Chris now and again, and he knew that Albus saw him more regularly than that. Did Chris want Albus in his timeline, too? Maybe they'd been flirting. Maybe Chris was working up the nerve to ask Albus out any day now. It didn't matter, Scorpius shouldn't care, but he was practically shaking with the urge to smash something. 

"Are you all right?" Albus asked, eyes creased with concern.

Scorpius pasted a smile on his face, though he must not have done that great a job, because Albus only looked more worried. "I'm fine. I think I'm getting second-hand nerves. I can't believe you're getting married." 

Albus grinned, and this time it was a lot more stable. "I know. Talk about surreal. It's like I'm a proper adult now and everything."

James snorted. "I wouldn't go that far."

Albus pushed his brother, causing him and Scorpius to nearly topple to the ground. They all laughed, though Scorpius could hear the note of hysteria in his own voice. He wondered if the others could hear it too, but then Mr Potter was sticking his head into the room, telling them things were about to start and looking like he might start tearing up before the ceremony even began. 

Somehow they all made it down the aisle, though Scorpius couldn't say how they got there, if they'd walked in some sort of procession or if there was music or where the hell they even were. He felt dizzy and disoriented, and the next thing he knew, he was standing in front of hundred of people, wedged between James and Albus. Across from Albus was Chris Jordan, looking stunning in dress robes that went perfectly with Albus's, his smile wide and his white teeth sparkling in the sun.

Scorpius felt oddly detached as he listened to the ceremony and the vows, a sort of freezing, numbing cold sliding through his veins like ice. Albus and Chris exchanged rings, and James leaned forward, his voice low in Scorpius's ear as he murmured, "Maybe that will be us someday."

That statement should have sent Scorpius into paroxysms of euphoric delight, but the words rang empty inside of him. It wasn't until Albus said "I do" that Scorpius felt anything at all, a sharp twist of his stomach, like somebody violently wringing out a sponge. Chris reached forward and kissed Albus, twirling him around until Albus was opposite Scorpius, and Scorpius fought against the urge to empty his stomach right there on the platform. Albus opened his eyes, gazing at Chris with such naked love and adoration that it made Scorpius's breath catch, and tears began to build in the corner of his eyes. Albus glanced over at Scorpius then, his eyes blazing with a fierce kind of happiness as he grinned openly at his best mate. Scorpius tried to smile back through the tears that were beginning to leak from his eyes. He hoped everybody would assume they were from happiness.

He should be overjoyed. This reality was perfect. He and James were together and clearly happy, and Albus was alive and well and looking at Scorpius with the same warmth he always did. Except. It wasn't _quite_ the same at the way his Albus looked at him, was it? There was something more in his Albus's gaze, something lurking in the depths that had always made Scorpius feel warm all the way down to the tips of his toes. He'd never bothered trying to name it before, but seeing Albus look at Chris just then, Scorpius recognised some of that emotion.

It was love. Albus loved him.

Scorpius was a fucking idiot. 

The world began to spin and he instinctively clutched onto James's arm next to him as he struggled to breathe. A million and one puzzle pieces finally snapped into place: Albus's soft eyes, the flip in Scorpius's belly when their hands brushed, the fact that in every single reality, being with Albus had been far more important to Scorpius than having a relationship with James. 

Scorpius was pretty sure he was in love with Albus right back.

James was real and solid beneath Scorpius's hand and clearly mad about him, but it didn't mean a thing to Scorpius. All this time, he'd been chasing after the impossibility of James, without ever really stopping to think about why he wanted him. Sure, he was undeniably gorgeous, but what more did they have in common besides that? Why had he fought so hard to be with James? Why was he willing to tear apart worlds for him, when he'd never given Scorpius more than passing notice? Salazar he couldn't believe how blind he'd been, how willfully oblivious to his and Albus's feelings. Albus had been right in front of him, funny, kind, brilliant Albus had been Scorpius's for the taking, and he'd missed his chance. 

Albus was married to somebody else, lost to him forever, and Scorpius wanted to scream with the injustice of it. He wanted to take the white flowers strewn across the archway in front of him and tear them apart until there was nothing left. Albus and Chris walked back down the aisle to a roar of applause and Scorpius felt his knees begin to weaken as his world began to crumble around him. 

But wait.

All was not lost. Scorpius's insides did a cheer. This wasn't _his_ Albus, and this wasn't his reality. He didn't have to stay. With one word he could go back and make things right. He closed his eyes, focussing on the way Albus had looked when he'd first appeared in the clearing to help with the ritual. The reluctant commitment, the unwavering support, even though he knew it meant he might have to live a life without Scorpius. That familiar feeling welled up in him (love, you idiot, _love_ ) mixed with guilt for the sacrifice Albus had been willing to make for Scorpius. His insides twisted as he thought of what he'd put Albus through, and he tried to pull himself back, sure he would lose himself in the self-hatred if he let himself. He vowed that he'd make it up to Albus, whatever it took, and he whispered, " _Abrogo_."


	6. Chapter 6

Scorpius was back in the familiar clearing behind Malfoy Manor. He could feel the soft earth and grass beneath him, could smell the fresh scent of early morning in the countryside. The sky above was still dark, but Scorpius could tell that dawn was about to break, the darkness starting to bleed out and fade to slate grey along the edges of the world.

With a bracing breath, he sat up, his eyes locking on Albus's like a lodestone. His body was slumped against the base of one of the trees, the lines of him defeated and miserable, even as his eyes lit up with something like hope when they landed on Scorpius. Albus's eyes, his expression, everything about him was an open book, one that Scorpius had thought he'd known by heart, so he hadn't bothered reading the fine print. He was reading it now. Desire and love lurked deep in the depths of Albus's eyes, a persistant want that Scorpius knew with sudden clarity had been there for a long time. An offer that Albus had been making for years, and that Scorpius hadn't seen, had ignored.

They were silent for what felt like ages as Scorpius worked through the magnitude of him and Albus. He'd always prided himself on being clever and observant, but somehow he had completely missed the fact that Albus was in love with him. And, perhaps even more importantly, he'd missed that he was in love with Albus. Scorpius had thought he'd been in love with James for so long, but when he tried to call up some of that fevered passion, there was nothing but dust and smoke. His feelings for James had been nothing but an illusion, something he'd let himself get lost in because their very impracticality was safe. At least, it had been until he'd decided to follow through with this idiotic plan. What had he been thinking? 

Scorpius knew what he'd been thinking. He'd been thinking that he was tired of being alone and playing it safe. He'd wanted something more than fantasy, and apparently his subconscious thought that altering the fabric of reality was a safer bet than admitting what, or rather who, he really wanted. But the kneazle was out of the bag now, and Scorpius wasn't going to make the same mistake, not again.

"Albus," Scorpius whispered. His voice was low and rough, as if he hadn't used it in years.

Albus blinked at him. "Yeah, Scorpius? What was wrong this time? You got a plan to fix it in the next round?" He sounded tired.

Scorpius ignored his question. "Why are you helping me, Albus?"

Albus blushed. "What?"

"Why are you helping me with this ritual? You told me you wouldn't at first, so why help? Why not try and stop me?"

"Good luck stopping you when you've got your mind set on something," Albus replied. Scorpius only stared at him, waiting for more, and Albus shrugged. "I just want you to be happy, Scor. I—I don't like this spell, and I hate the thought of you not being here, but if this is what you really need to be happy, then of course I'm going to help you. You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you."

Albus hugged his knees closer to his chest, looking sad and sincere and utterly lovely. Scorpius crawled towards him, not caring if the grass stained his trousers. He needed to be closer to Albus. Albus's eyes widened a little as he neared, and Scorpius's heartbeat was loud in his ears.

"What if what would make me happy is you?" Scorpius asked when he was close enough to touch.

Something flared bright in Albus's eyes for the briefest of moments, before his face creased into a scowl. "I'd say you're full of shit. You've been in love with my brother for ages, Scor. I'm not going to be your substitute Potter just because you can't make it work with him in any reality."

Albus paled as soon as the words left his mouth. "I'm sorry, that wasn't—I didn't mean—" 

"No, Al, I'm the one who's sorry. Fuck, I've been such a bloody idiot. I don't know why I let myself get so caught up in wanting James that I never really stopped to consider if I actually fancied him, or just the idea of him." Albus's mouth was slack with shock as Scorpius paused to take a deep breath. "But if there's one thing I've learned from this whole crazy mess, it's that James isn't the one I want. You are."

"Scorpius...you don't know what you're saying," Albus protested, looking torn between wanting to believe Scorpius and like Scorpius's confession must be too good to be true. 

"You're wrong. I know what I'm saying, and I know I'm in love with you, even if I've been too stupid to realise it sooner." His stomach jumped and twisted with nerves, and he had to fight to get the next words out. "I don't blame you if it's too late, if you just want to stay friends, but fuck, it's always been you. I can't imagine being in a world without you by my side, telling me about about the thirteen uses of dragon blood, using the last of the strawberry jam, and making me laugh the way nobody else can." 

"There are only twelve uses for dragon blood," Albus said, almost absently, as if in shock. He visibly shook himself, and something came alive in his expression. "And I only used the last of the jam one time! You do know you're perfectly able to go to the store and pick up some more when we've run out, don't you?"

Scorpius grinned, warmth radiating out through him like he'd been hit full on with a heating charm. Albus started as he took in the happiness on Scorpius's face, and Scorpius could see the moment when Albus began to trust that maybe Scorpius had been serious. 

"Are you—you've got to mean it, Scor. This isn't something I'll get over if you change your mind."

"I'm not going to change my mind. I love you, Al. I'm in love with you."

Albus bit his lip, but it couldn't hold back the force of his smile, large and radient as it stretched across his face. "You really mean it?"

Scorpius moved closer, until he was straddling one of Albus's extended legs, their faces just inches apart. "Yeah, I mean it."

Albus stared at Scorpius with wide eyes. They were so close that Scorpius could see the flecks of hazel-gold in the vivid green, could make out the individual eyelashes that framed Albus's pretty eyes like thick smudged kohl. The sound of his heartbeat was deafening in the silent stillness of the clearing.

"I'm in love with you, too, you know," Albus whispered, as if sharing a long-buried secret. "Have been for as long as I can remember."

Scorpius's throat felt tight. "I'm sorry I didn't put things together sooner, Al. Hurting you is the last thing I ever want to do."

"I know. It's not your fault I went and fell for somebody so dense. I'm glad you got there eventually though."

"Yeah?"

Albus nodded. "I think I'd like you to kiss me now."

"Oh, yeah, yes, I can do that."

Scorpius pressed those last few inches forward, and Albus's eyes fluttered closed as their lips finally met. 

It was like a well-cast _Alohomora_ had unlocked some secret door inside of him where all of his emotions lay hidden and waiting. Albus's mouth pressed against his own and the door burst wide fucking open, threatening to drown Scorpius with the strength of his emotion. There wasn't a chance for the kiss to be chaste and sweet—they'd both been waiting for this for too long. Scorpius pushed, and Albus pulled, and somehow they ended up in a heap on the ground, Scorpius laying on top of Albus, still straddling one of his legs. Even through the commotion, their lips never parted. They kissed hot and deep, a sense of rightness settling over Scorpius's soul like a warming charm on a cold winter's night. Kissing James in those other realities couldn't even compare to the plush softness of Albus's lips, his sweet little sighs, and his urgent, wandering hands. 

Scorpius could feel Albus's hardness against his hipbone, and his entire body shuddered with want and desire. His own cock throbbed inside his tight trousers, and he moaned into Albus's mouth when he rocked up against Scorpius with a deliberate arch of his hips.

"Can I…?" Scorpius gasped, one of his hands sliding down Albus's side to rub at the bulge of his groin.

"Yes," Albus hissed. His own hands slid from where they'd been gripping the back of Scorpius's shirt down to the waistband of Scorpius's trousers. They pawed at each other, trying to undo one another's flies but unwilling to part long enough to properly get the job done. Scorpius laughed a little, and then pulled back. A near impossible feat with Albus's lips following him upwards, his mouth twisting into an entirely too kissable pout when Scorpius finally broke free.

"Just let me get our trousers down first, yeah?"

Albus smiled up at him, and Scorpius's heart skipped a beat as his fingers fumbled to make quick work of Albus's jeans. He shoved the material down to Albus's thighs, gaze caught on the thick cock pressed against Albus's belly, hard and pink and perfect. He reached out to touch, but Albus smacked his hand away.

"You, too," he commanded.

Scorpius snorted, "All right, all right," before shoving his own trousers and pants to his knees. He sucked in a breath as the cool air hit the over-heated skin of his prick. Below him, Albus's eyes seemed to glow in the dusky grey of dawn. He was gorgeous, spread out on the grass, his wild hair fanning out like a dark halo, his purple hoodie riding up to reveal pale abs, and his pants pushed just far enough down to expose that tantalising cock. 

"You just going to stare?" Albus asked. His tone was cocky, but Scorpius could hear the tiniest undercurrent of nerves. Some other time Scorpius might draw things out, might tease a little, but things were still so new and tentative between them, and Scorpius didn't feel like waiting anyway.

He fell upon Albus like a Nundu trying to slake his ravenous hunger. Their cocks pressed snug together between the warm cradle of their thrusting groins, white-hot sparks of pleasure licking at Scorpius's spine with each filthy grind. Albus's mouth was just as hungry, his tongue thrusting in and out of Scorpius's mouth and his hands grabbing and pulling at Scorpius's arse with eager possession. It was like being a teenager getting some for the first time all over again, that desperation building low in Scorpius's gut, the need to come as soon as possible, the inability to do anything other than rut together on the ground in their urgent need for one another.

It was over far too quickly. One minute, Scorpius was panting against Albus's cheek, his fingers digging into the earth as Albus sucked on his throat, and the next he was shuddering in Albus's arms, his cock spilling hot and slick all over his and Albus's stomachs. Albus came just moments later, biting at Scorpius's neck as his hips jerked and a gush of warmth bloomed between them.

Arms shaking, Scorpius managed to push his weight off of Albus's prone form and flop next to him on the ground. They stared up at the sky together in silence, watching the sunrise turn the world pink and orange and golden yellow, before settling into the pale, misty white of early morning. Scorpius shivered as the air swirled around his exposed cock, and he reached for his wand, casting a cleaning charm on himself before turning to Albus and casting one on him as well. 

Albus smiled his thanks, and he looked so damn perfect that Scorpius couldn't help but roll over and kiss him. This time the kiss was soft and sweet, without the pulsing desperation of years worth of pent-up lust driving them both to distraction. Scorpius wasn't sure how long they lay there together, trading slow, syrupy kisses on the dewy ground, but it was long enough for his stomach to growl at him in hunger. Albus laughed.

"Sounds like it might be time for breakfast."

Scorpius grinned sheepishly. "If we go up to the Manor, I bet you we could get the house elves to make us those Swedish pancakes you like."

Albus's eyes lit up. "With the lingonberries?"

"Pshh, of course. That's the best part."

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's go." Albus stood up, tucking himself back into his jeans and bouncing on his toes in obvious eagerness. He glanced around the ritual clearing, his eyes lingering on the book and the bag Scorpius had brought with the rest of his supplies.

With a wave of his wand, the knife, book, agates, and candles all flew back into the bag, and Scorpius scooped it up. "I can return the rest of this stuff to my father's lab while we're up there. I won't be needing any of it anymore."

The smile Albus bestowed on him was blinding, and Scorpius found himself blinking under the force of it.

"Are you—are you doing anything today?" Scorpius asked as they walked up to the Manor. They hadn't been speaking much over the past few days, and Scorpius didn't want to assume he'd have Albus all to himself.

Albus made a face. "James invited me to play some Quidditch with him and Teddy, but I didn't really fancy playing third wheel." His lips twisted as he said this, and he looked carefully over at Scorpius, as if to judge Scorpius's reaction to Albus's implication.

"James and Teddy, eh?" he asked, realising that the thought didn't feel him with anger or jealousy. "Good for them."

Albus seemed to relax, just a fraction. "Well, not yet I don't think, but it's only a matter of time. They've been dancing around each other for years. I didn't want to say anything before, what with your…" He waved his hand in Scorpius's general direction, before biting his lip. "It's not...weird, is it? Talking about James?"

"No, it's not weird." He stopped at the front door, turning to face Albus, his expression as open and earnest as he could make it. "You know, I don't think I was ever really in love with him. Infatuated, sure, but I don't think I've really fancied him for years. My brain was just too stupid to realise I was projecting all my feelings for you onto him." Scorpius spoke slowly, carefully, realising the truth of his words as he uttered them aloud for the first time. 

"Wanting James was safe, because it wouldn't ruin anything, because it wouldn't kill me to lose him, not like losing you would." He thought of the incomprehensible pain of that second reality, the impossibility of happiness when Albus didn't exist in the world. He thought of the devastating loss of the third reality, how he could barely function without Albus's friendship. It was terrifying, how utterly Albus could destroy him, but he couldn't let that fear stop him from the possibility of euphoric bliss that Albus's hand in Scorpius's promised. Maybe there _was_ some Gryffindor in him after all.

"Yeah, I believe you." Albus smiled shyly at Scorpius, but his eyes blazed with conviction. A tension Scorpius had been holding inside of him released, and he felt a sudden desire to burst into giddy laughter.

"Although…"Albus shy grin turned flirtatious and coy, and he ran his fingers down Scorpius's chest. "I wouldn't mind if you tried to convince me some more. We have a lot of lost time to make up for, afterall."

Scorpius laughed, and the sound seemed to echo across the grounds like a bell, ringing them in happiness.

"Oh, don't worry," Scorpius grinned. "I think you'll find I can be very convincing."

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](http://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/100799.html).


End file.
